Rebirth in the arms of death
by TESKATLIPOKA
Summary: What happens when someone is rejected but doesn't give up. Zero is the main hero and later antihero. Harem and many pairings. Some character deaths later. Rating T for now but later It may go up to Mature for language and some planned hot scenes maybe:P.


**-Narrator's point of view-**

In the middle of a stormy night a single candle was the only source giving off light barely enough to illuminate the otherwise dark room. In this room you could recognize two silhouettes. One was a gorgeous yet petite looking brown-haired woman who was holding the candle in her hand while having a hard time searching for something on the bookshelf. The other was a mysterious person fully hidden under a cloak standing in the far corner of the room illuminated by only the faintest beams of light. The woman didn't seem to be distracted by this unknown character, more like she didn't even realize someone was there watching her every single move.

After a while the woman turned away from the bookshelf holding a book in her left hand, moving straight towards a cozy looking sofa. Before sitting down she placed both the candle and the book onto the table next to the sofa, comfortably placing herself down and taking the book into her hands once more, slowly opening it but quickly closing it again. Why? Did she notice someone beside her? The situation didn't look like that after all she was looking sad, maybe even scared as if she had some secrets buried deep in her consciousness. During the time she was deciding what to do with the book, the other person was slowly walking closer and closer towards her back. When the said person stopped he or she was only half a meter behind the sofa dangerously bending forward to have a better view on the true content of the book.

From the outside It was evident It was at least a few decades old but what gave away its content was a single decorated word printed on the front cover. Do you know what that single word was? Of course you don't so I will tell you; it was a fairly expensive looking diary. From the looks It wasn't clear if that was her own or something she inherited. After some time passed which seemed like eternity during this unpleasant night, with a shaking hand the brunette finally found enough courage and opened it not closing it again. The first page was blank except in the center was written Yuuki Cross. Was that her name or not? We can once again just guess, but enough with this and lets move closer to the actual story.

**-Brunette's point of view-**

Hello. How are you? I hope you are fine and wouldn't mind if I told you a story from my youth.

Oh, excuse me I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Yuuki Cross or to be correct, It was until I married the love of my life many years ago but about that later.

What you can see in my hand is my diary. It was a gift from someone who was precious to me but is no longer between us. This diary contains many of my memories, not just the good ones, but also the bad ones and that's the reason I had to muster enough courage to tell you my story.

Before I start, I want to give you three simple questions; you don't need to answer just think about them for a moment, please.

**-Narrator's point of view-**

The mood in the room got even darker; her facial expression was not showing any hesitation but rather a calm seriousness. I had to question myself if this was the same timid woman who needed so much time just to open her own diary written by herself who-knows for how many years. I started thinking she had a second personality taking over, but my wild imagination was quickly interrupted as I laid my eyes on that motionless shadowy figure behind Yuuki waiting to hear her question.

**-Yuuki's point of view-**

Did you know, choosing who you truly love is not as simple as it sounds, It has many consequences and I was one of many to realize that the hard way.

That's why here is my first question:

What would you do if you knew choosing one will slowly kill the other?

The second:

Would you still choose the one you loved more or the other who you loved less?

And at last the third:

If you choose the other knowing you would save his life but still you wouldn't be with your fated one, hurting yourself and your true love, would you still do it?

Truth to be told, I didn't know how my single choice would start to change the fate of so many people, hurting or even killing them.

I still feel so much regret for many things I did and want to apologize to him from the bottom of my heart, but I didn't and will never regret choosing my husband over him even if he was perfect, too perfect for his own good.

I thought he would move on and find happiness in the arms of women who loved him more than anything else and were so much better than me.

I was naive, really naive to underestimate his love for me because he didn't find what I denied from him and instead of happiness he found himself in the arms of death, not granting him peace he was supposed to get but granting him a new beginning, and for us it was the start of a living hell, days filled with so much blood and death caused by him in a mission to accomplish his one and only selfish desire.

**-Narrator's point of view-**

It was evident from the looks how hard it was for her. Her tears started falling when she finished her third question. It seemed like her timid personality took over once again or rather the serious one couldn't bear it any longer. She tried her best to stop her sobbing and when it finally ceased she quickly wiped off her tears and opened her lovely mouth.

**-Yuuki's point of view-**

Now let the story begin.

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you liked the prologue for my new story. If yes, please review.

With regards, TESKATLIPOKA.

By the way Yuuki has only one personality, It was just how the narrator felt about her sudden change in behavior.


End file.
